


Family Celebration

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The Padalecki family has a celebration.





	Family Celebration

Jared settled Odette against his chest in the baby carrier, smiling as Shep ran after Tom into the store. He reached for Gen’s hand, threading their fingers together as they followed their sons.

As expected, Tom and Shep’s attention was immediately taken by the Ninja Turtles display right by the door, and they were debating with each other over which decorations they needed to get.  Gen and Jared had told them they could each get two decorative items, but they needed to all be different so they wouldn’t end up with 4 different banners, or four different balloons, but one of everything.

Gen left Jared to supervise as she headed toward the practical items they needed – tablecloth, plates and cups, candy.  Yes, candy was a ‘practical item’ for the Padalecki family.

By the time she returned, Jared had a basket with the things the boys had picked out, in addition to a couple things he added for himself and for Odette, deeming himself her representative.

Also, she reached for the Longhorn shaped balloon, so that was totally her choice, not Jared’s.

They all headed for the registers, paying before loading up the car.  Kids all strapped in, Jared drove them back to their house, the boys running their mouths as fast as their feet would run when they got out of the car. Jared and Gen’s hands were clasped over the center console, Gen smiling with joy at her family in the backseat.

When they got back to their house, everyone carried a bag inside, taking the party items directly to the lounge.  Gen ordered the boys to go change into their favorite jammies, not to return to the lounge until she told them it was okay.  Quickly, Jared and Gen set up the room, their little family party coming together perfectly.

Jared went to the kitchen, starting water to boil for the dinosaur shaped macaroni and cheese they’d be dining on, mixing together nuts, raisins, and M&Ms for a snack.  Once the pasta was cooking, he grabbed an assortment of juice boxes, filling a small cooler with ice and taking it to the lounge.

Gen had covered the coffee table with their Transformers table cloth, setting out Spider-man plates and cups for them to eat off of.  In no time they were ready, pasta served and Odette in her bouncer.

Tom and Shep came running in, excitement in their eyes when they saw the set-up.  Jared’s smile could light the room with how bright it was, nothing warmed his heart more than seeing his family happy.  They all settled around the coffee table, sitting cross-legged on the floor as they started the first movie of the evening.

Once the boys were eating and engrossed in the movie, Longhorn balloon on one side and Moana balloon on the other, Jared and Gen met eyes across the table.  Their little family party was a success, they were so glad they could do this before Jared left to film again.  Nothing could be better than spending an evening together as a family, just celebrating each other.


End file.
